Sin querer
by dumbassprincess
Summary: Manuel quiere admitir que lo estuvo esperando, a pesar de todo. Argentina, Chile.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, Argentina (Martín) y Chile (Manuel), pertenecen a Rowein, así como a la comunidad Latin Hetalia. Axis Power Hetalia es de Himaruya.

**Summary:** __Manuel no va a querer admitir que lo estuvo esperando.__

**» Notas:** Espero que les guste, aunque es totalmente fluff.

* * *

><p><strong>Sin querer.<strong>

* * *

><p>El viento traspasa por los edificios y las personas, zumbando y crujiendo las gruesas ramas de los árboles añejos. Y por más que Manuel ocultara las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra y se encogiera sobre sí mismo, tiritando, no era capaz de retener el calor más que por un segundo. Gruñe, entrecerrando los ojos y saca una mano para verificar en su celular y seguir refunfuñando porque <em>este huevón está llegando tarde otra vez<em>. Camina un poco, impaciente, mirando los bancos desnivelados con su color desteñido, ese que era verde oscuro, y lleno de amores o mensajes de bandas de rock, o cualquier cosa; se sienta en un rincón, casi en la orilla. Se tapa con la capucha y espera, una vez más, tratando de no voltear y mirar la estatua que está detrás de él.

No pasa cinco minutos que Manuel se levanta, se apoya en un árbol e intenta encender un cigarrillo. Nada. Una vez más, la llama aparece y el viento la apaga tan rápido que le quema un poco el pulgar pero se la aguanta. Frunce el ceño, arruga la nariz, mira la hora una vez más y suspira.

Manuel ve pasar a algunos turistas, los corredores de siempre, adolescentes y ancianos lentos. Ve algunos juegos infantiles vacíos, los automóviles pasar desde la otra punta a su derecha y los edificios, enormes gigantes, que cortan el cielo lleno de nubes. Manuel no lo quiere admitir pero, aparte de parecer un idiota en este lugar, empieza a sentirse solo. Un poco inseguro, también. ¿Por qué no llega? Hace una lista larga, molesta, llena de diferentes razones de las que por qué no viene. (Todas y cada una lo hacen sonrojarse un poco sobre la nariz, entrecerrar los ojos y susurrar un _puta huevón_ abrazándose, porque la temperatura se va y se va. A cada segundo es más y más frío.)

Se le revuelven los cabellos por el violento viento, se le levanta el flequillo, y Manuel inclina la cabeza por inercia y se aprieta el pelo contra el cuero cabelludo, y está a punto de irse pero no lo hace. No puede irse, todavía su cigarrillo no está encendido y no tiene nada para comprarse otro encendedor. A Manuel le quedan pocas excusas para quedarse.

La gente sigue pasando, si mira a la izquierda y pasa la gran bajada que hay atravesando la plaza, Manuel nota la avenida y el tumulto de gente y gente cruzando y corriendo a la estación de trenes o la de los colectivos. Era tal el desorden que no sabe cómo aún no colapsa entre ellos en un gran choque de líos. (O miente, porque de verdad espera que a _ese_ le ataque de repente una jaqueca tan dolorosa que lo hiciera golpearse contra la pared.)

Manuel cierra los ojos y ladea la cabeza, cruzando la pierna aún apoyado en el árbol. Los abre y voltea al cielo; cuando quiere darse cuenta alguien grita su nombre y sin apenas moverse tiene a Martín apretándolo con todo su cuerpo contra el árbol. Lo escucha jadear contra su oído, el aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la caracola de la oreja y el principio del cuello. (Jura que los vellos de los brazos se erizaron.)

Apoya las manos en los antebrazos e intenta alejarlo un poco.

(Pero no es cierto.)

—Perdón. ¡Perdón! —Martín sigue susurrando en su oído, casi sin siquiera darse cuenta que intenta tener un poco de espacio—. El tráfico. El tráfico era imposible.

—Ya, ya —Manuel no sabe por qué imita el tono bajo de Martín, pero ahí está y—. Me imagino que fue imposible.

Manuel aprieta el labio inferior entre sus dientes porque Martín lo sigue abrazando y ya pasaron los minutos, o las horas, o los días. Aun así, y aun así, su cuerpo se siente bien porque es cálido y no le importa que el viento lo despeine o que siga soplando contra sus oídos porque Martín está ahí. (¿Por qué está tan aliviado? ¿Tan… feliz?)

—Estás frío —murmura Martín y los labios empiezan a tocar su oído. Manuel se estremece, los dedos se cierran en torno a los antebrazos pero—. ¿Hace cuánto que andás esperando?

—Muérete. Mira que eres tonto, no trajiste nada de abrigo —lo acusa Manuel, esquivando audaz la pregunta y lo golpea el pecho con los nudillos—. Tienes la almohada pegada en tu cara. ¡Te quedaste dormido!

Martín se ríe, llevando una mano a su mejilla y Manuel puede notar que sus cabellos no están revueltos solo por el viento, en especial los cortos de atrás y el mechón largo. Su ceño se aprieta, y se deja recostar sobre el árbol buscando la cajetilla de cigarrillos.

—Al menos ayúdame con esto.

Pone el cigarrillo en sus labios, sube el encendedor y las manos de Martín encierran la llama y su frente se junta con la de él, rozando su flequillo con el suyo y Manuel vuelve a estremecerse. Porque Martín no sólo está despeinado y con la marca rojiza de la almohada en la mejilla; tiene un fuerte olor a perfume que lo marea y no sabe si lo detesta o si le gusta. Lo deja como un empate cuando la nicotina acaricia su lengua.

—Eres de lo peor.

—Por supuesto. Por eso me esperaste —dice Martín y sus brazos suben hasta los hombros de Manuel y encierra su cuello en un abrazo—. Eso no lo podés negar.

No, Manuel no lo niega y saca el cigarrillo de su boca cuando se besan. Un poco lento, más rápido después, algo de dientes y la menta mezclándose con el gusto del tabaco y la saliva. (A Manuel los besos así siempre le recordarán a las mañanas en la cama; y esto es casi lo mismo solo que no tan rico.)

—Estoy chato, vamos al cuarto de mi hotel —dice Manuel, separándose de Martín de un movimiento rápido—. No estoy de humor para soportar tus quejas de que te cagas de frío.

—Para eso hubieras venido a mi casa —murmura Martín, acercándose a él.

Sus hombros se rozan. (Manuel lo mira de reojo y aparta rápido la mirada, su mano rozando la de Martín y ya no sólo rozando si no que apretando fuerte entre sus dedos y los otros.)

—Tú eras el que quería salir, oye.

Martín se encoje de hombros y empieza a reír.


End file.
